El poderío de las rosas
by clammierbus
Summary: Por el momento, para los chicos no pasaba absolutamente nada; hasta que van a un bar y ahí Dean se encuentra con una bruja... la que ahora arruina su día -En lo que avanza la historia tiene aparición Bobby y Castiel-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí mi primer Fic :O

No se, esto me fluyo un día mientras veía supernatural y dije, bueno por que no escribir!... Hace mucho que tenía la idea pero no la había escrito, aunque sigue en mi cabeza!:D

Esto es solo como... podría llamarlo introducción? Jajaja Se supone que ya cheque el capitulo así que no creo que este algo mal

Me gustaría saber su opinión así que me lo dirían? No me enojo, soy feliz si me dan comentarios:D

Por cierto, ya se dieron del ''titulo de novela''. Unos lo tomaran cursi, otro muy raro pero después se darán cuenta a que se refiere el titulo!

**La serie como los personajes no me pertenecen**

Sin más, lean!:P

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Sam y Dean, como siempre, se cambiaban a un hotel diferente cada vez que había un nuevo caso sobrenatural. Aunque ya hacía dos semanas en el que no se habían cambiado del mismo hotel. Esto era por que no había ocurrido nada. Ni en las noticias anunciaban algún nuevo asesinato o algún suicidio. Parecía normal. Demasiado. Algo extrañamente raro. Para los chicos esto no era normal. Pensaban que algo ocurría, pero al no tener pruebas, solamente se resignaban a que eran momentos felices.

-¿No se te hace raro?-Menciono Sam sentándose en el sillón que había en aquel dormitorio.

-No, ¿qué?-Miro Dean a Sam mientras decía eso

-No ha ocurrido nada, ni siquiera en la noticias han dicho sobre algún suicidio…-dio una pausa-…Ni siquiera Bobby a estado en algún caso. Tampoco Castiel nos ha dado señales e vida.-Miró a Dean esperando una respuesta

-Sammy, tranquilo. Está bien. No ha ocurrido ningún asesinato y eso esta genial. Además tal vez Cas esta ocupado y Bobby este emborrachándose o este con una linda chica.-Tal vez tenía razón. Eran pocos los tiempos en el que no ocurría nada sobrenatural; sin demonios, ni fantasmas, ni espíritus y de más. Pero eso no significaba que debía bajar la guardia.

Entonces, en ese momento, los dos chicos estaban sin hacer nada. Dean comía unas galletas, metiéndose tres a la boca al mismo tiempo y Sam leía el libro de su padre. Él no acostumbraba leerlo, simplemente lo había agarrado sin el permiso de Dean y se había puesto a leerlo. Leyó cada una de las anotaciones que había puesto su padre en esa libreta.

Dean, al acabarse todas sus galletas, dio un gran suspiro mientras se paraba a por algo de licor.

-¿Qué tal si salimos?-dijo sirviéndose en un vaso el licor

-¿Salir?-Arco una ceja

-Si querida…-Dio una pausa-… Es aburrido estar encerrado todo el día aquí. Hay que ir a un bar o por lo menos a por un helado.-Le dio un gran sorbo al vaso después de decir eso. Sam solo asintió y se dirigieron al auto. Dean tomo camino hacía un bar. Era uno al que no habían ido. Al parecer era nuevo o algo así. Pero a Dean le convenció por que dicen que hay chicas lindas ahí; así que dieron camino hacía ese bar.

Al llegar parecía como cualquier otro bar. Claro, al igual había chicas. Lo único que lo diferenciaba es que había cuartos privados, ya sea para dar una charla o para hacer ciertas cosas que tú quisieras.

Dean guio a Sam hasta la barra en donde pedías cerveza, vino o lo que quisieras. Dean pidió un Wiski para él y una cerveza para Sam. No había ni un tema de conversación ya que, no había nada de que hablar.

Varias chicas se acercaron a ambos. Sam reacciono un poco nervioso, pero Dean, Dean aprovecho el momento.

-Hola chicas-Dijo Dean Viborendolas a todas y dedicándoles una sonrisa ''encantadora''

-Hola, no pudimos evitar verlos desde haya-señalaron uno de los cuartos de ese lugar. Regresaron la mirada a los dos chicos-¿vamos?-Dean dio una pequeña sonrisa y Sam las vio extrañado. Sam tomo a su hermano por el hombro haciendo que diera vuelta hacía él

-Dean, yo no iré con esas…-dio una pausa-…prostitutas-dijo en susurro

-Bueno amigo, nos sacrificare por ambos -le dio unas cuantas palmadas y se levanto de la silla para irse con las chicas. Se dirigieron al cuarto privado. No podía verse lo que había adentro, ya que lo cubrían unas cortinas de color azul muy oscuro. Cuando llegaron hasta el cuarto, abrieron las cortinas y le dieron el paso a Dean. No se podía observar nada. Cuando las ''chicas'' y el ya estaban dentro del cuarto, ellas lo tomaron por la espalda y con un movimiento demasiado rápido lo ataron a una silla. Dean no pudo detenerlas antes de que lo ataran

-Hijas de perra, ¿qué diablos están haciendo?-Les grito Dean, pero las chicas no decían nada. Se pudo observar que en el cuarto se prendía una luz en la que estaba una señora sentada en la silla junto a un escritorio.- ¿qué demo…?-no termino su frase.

-Hola, Dean.-Menciono la señora muy tranquila. Parecía de edad mayor, con arrugas en todas la facciones de su rostro, aun que eso si, sin ninguna verruga en su cara. Tenía ese típico peinado; un molote sin otro detalle en su cabello, solo esas canas que ya ni se notaba otra parte de cabello que no sea de color blanco.

-oh, hola desconocida que no se como sabe mi nombre…-dio una pausa-… ¿podrías decirle a tus chicas que me suelten? Así podremos hablar mejor-Rodo sus ojos. Maldición, parecía que iba a ser un buen día, pero al parecer, no. La anciana dio unas cuantas risillas, después dijo:

-Eso no será posible-¿qué diablos tramaba en medio de un bar? podría gritarle a Sam para que lo ayudara. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era imposible porque el bar estaba lleno de música a todo volumen. ''Maldita sea'', al parecer, ella tenía todo planeado.

-Bueno, ¿y que planeas hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme?- No sabía que respuesta recibiría y temía un poco por lo que le fuera a decir.

-Tranquilo, no planeo matarte, eso es algo anticuado-Dijo mientras abría un libro que estaba a un costado del escritorio-planeo hacerte otra cosa.-Dean solo arco una ceja y observo a la mujer hojear el libro. Después lo dejo estático en una pagina, aunque Dean no lograba alcanzar a leer ni siquiera el titulo.

'' ¿Quién diablos es ella? Y ¿Qué diablos trata de hacer? Maldita sea, ¡solo si pudiera desatarme de aquí!'' Invadieron esos pensamientos en la cabeza del ojiverde, aun que después siguió concentrado en lo que la anciana hacía. Maldición, estaba en manos de una bruja.

La ''mujer'' de la nada saco varias rosas. Para ser exactos cuatro, aunque cada una de diferente color; una roja, otra blanca, rosa y amarilla. Saco unas pinzas y corto el tallo de cada una dejando solamente la parte en la que permanecían los pétalos y los dejo de lado delicadamente. Dean, observo atentamente todo lo que hacía, para ver si por lo menos de daba una idea de lo que hacía pero, ¡Joder, no tenían ni la menor idea!

Ahora la mayor, saco un perfume y le roció un poco al ojiverde por el cuello- Pft… ¿¡Qué haces!?-dijo exaltado, aunque la mujer lo ignoro completamente, solo paso con su mano por el cuello de Dean y las pequeñas gotas que se quedaron en su mano, provoco que cayeran a un pequeño plato que también saco desprevenidamente. Esto hizo enojar aún más a Dean. Y lo que le hizo enojar aún más, es cuando la mujer le quito un cabello

-¡Maldición, nadie toca mi cabello! ¡Deja tu brujería y sácame de aquí de una maldita vez!- La otra, echando el cabello a la misma cazuela, por fin, le presto atención a Dean.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya dije que no iba a hacer nada ''malo'' contigo, así que cierra la boca o te convertiré en la ardilla que deambulara por todo el bar!- Dean, con los ojos bien abiertos, obedeció y no dijo una palabra más. '' ¿Quién diablos se cree? Creo que le urge un marido'' Estaba harto de estar encerrado ahí con esa estúpida mujer y tenía mucha curiosidad el saber que estaba haciendo, pero… ¡al diablo! Ya quería salir de ahí. Siguió observando a la mujer y en esa misma cazuela hecho un poco de agua y un poco de tierra, provocando que este se humedeciera. Lo único que ahora había a la vista de esa cazuela, era el lodo que cubrió todo. La bruja tomo las rosas, únicamente con la parte de los pétalos, y los coloco cuidadosamente en el plato. Esto fue lo único que hizo la mujer. Se levanto y dijo una especie de conjuro. Después se dirigió a Dean

-Buena suerte, chico- estaba apunto de tocar su frente, pero antes, volvió a hablar-ah, por cierto…-señalo el amarillo-Concentración…-ahora el rosa-amor…-después el blanco-pareja…-y por ultimo el rojo-uno solo…- '' ¿uno solo? ¿Qué? ¿A que se refiere?'' Pero antes de poder decir algo, la bruja le toco la frente y la vista de Dean se torno borrosa hasta quedar en un punto donde quedo dormido.

* * *

:D


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:D

Jajaja ya había tiempo que no actualizaba ni siquiera el capitulo 2... Bueno es que tenía cosas ''importantes'' que hacer.

Me alegra que hayan comentado, me sentí feliz e inspirada :3 Agradecería mucho que siguieran comentando para así animarme más

Ha miren, eso de la '' parte 1'' pues obviamente significa que abra segunda; pero yo no planeaba esto. Solamente planeaba tener 4 capítulos, pero al parecer abra más.

**LA SERIE COMO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

Sin más los dejo leer

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Concentración… Parte 1

Sam se había quedado en la barra del bar, esperando a que Dean regresara de hacer quien sabe que cosas. Espero ahí un buen rato; ya iba a dar una hora y Dean no había salido de ese cuarto privado. Aunque, uno tenía que tomar en cuenta que el ojiverde no va a un cuarto a obscuras con una chica a solamente charlar.

Esperaría solo un rato más y si no regresaba, iría despistadamente a ver que pasaba, viese lo que viese. Por un momento, Sam se desvió de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar de acosador con su hermano? No dudo en la respuesta. Siempre que se separaban, algo terminaba saliendo mal, entonces quería evitar eso…

-¿Quieres otro?-El que atendía a los clientes de ese lugar, hizo que Sam regresara a la realidad

-Eh… ah, si-acerco su vaso hacía el camarero

-¿Te han dejado solo?-Le lleno un poco de cerveza a su vaso

-¿Eh?-Trato de comprender lo que quería decir

-Tu pareja se fue-Dijo en susurro más cerca de Sam. El castaño arco una ceja. ¿¡Por qué el siempre terminaba en esta situación!?

-No somos pareja-dijo lo más calmado que pudo

-Entonces, ¿eres soltero?-Sam no sabía si esto llegaba a un buen rumbo

-¡Tampoco soy gay!-No quería malinterpretar las cosas

-Jajaja tranquilo, no pienses mal, ¿son nuevos en la ciudad?

-Si

-Bueno, soy Eric; un empleado de este bar-le extendió su mano a Sam

-Soy Sam, el hermano del que se fue-Tomo su mano e hizo un cortés saludo. A lo lejos, en el interior de la cocina del bar, se pudieron escuchar algunos sonidos en el llamado de Eric

-¡Espero que no sean más problemas!-Grito molesto y giro de nuevo la mirada hacía Sam. Se despidió de él y se fue a los adentros de la cocina. El castaño se quedo unos momentos solo, hasta que vio que Dean ya había salido de aquel cuarto privado y se dirigía hacia él. Parecía algo aturdido y se tocaba la cabeza con su mano.

-¿Dean?-Se levanto y fue junto al ojiverde-¿qué ocurre?-El otro por fin le dirigió la mirada

-¿Eh? Ah…-Parecía totalmente perdido- ¿Dónde estamos?-Sam solo lo miro extrañado

-'' ¿Dónde estamos?'' En el bar que querías venir-Se cruzo de brazos-Dean ¿qué ocurre?

-Ah…siento que ocurrió algo pero-pero no recuerdo que era-por más que quería recordar, no podía, aunque sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua-Vamos por una cerveza, tal vez recuerdo si me tomo una-Se acerco a la barra y Sam lo siguió. Una camarera llego hasta ellos y Dean aprovecho para pedir lo que quería-Dame una cerveza- La mujer le giro la mirada a Dean y le dio un vaso con cerveza. Cuando se lo dio, sus manos rozaron un poco, y desde ahí, la actitud de la mujer cambio de un segundo para otro.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?-La mujer le dedico una sonrisa demasiado tentadora

-No, es la primera vez que venimos-La mujer siguió con la mirada en Dean. El mayor solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-En ese caso si me necesitas, estaré por aquí, encanto-le toco una mejilla a Dean y este levanto la vista. La mujer le dio un pequeño beso en la misma mejilla y se alejo de ellos

-¡Vista eso!-dijo Dean con la alegría de todo el mundo

-¿Qué fue eso?-Sam parecía exaltado

-¡No lo se!- Seguía con esa sonrisa. Ambos chicos no tenían ni la menor idea de como es que aquella mujer había cambiado su actitud en un dos por tres. Dean tomo de su cerveza algo impactado por lo que había pasado. Duro un momento mirando hacía el frente y de repente le llegaron unas palabras a la cabeza… ''Concentración, amor, pareja, uno solo…'' ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Concentración?-No pudo evitar decir con tal pensamiento

-¿Eh?-Sam no sabía a lo que se refería. Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Dean pudo notar algo de reojo dirigiéndose hacía ellos. Una botella de vidrio… Estaba apunto de impactarse en Sam. El ojiverde actuó rápido y tomo la botella como un reflejo. Sam quedo boquiabierto. ¿Cómo había hecho eso tan sencillamente?... Se le quedo viendo a Dean y el otro, al parecer, también estaba impresionado

-ah… - no podía decir ni palabra por lo que había hecho. Miro a Sam con expresión sorpresiva y preocupada-¿Estas bien?-El castaño solo asintió aun con la sorpresa.

…

Ya habían salido del bar y estaban en el auto dirigiéndose hacía el hotel. Seguían sin discutir lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Sam miraba por la ventana tratando de razonar lo que había ocurrido y Dean estaba atento a la ventanilla de enfrente manejando muy concentrado

-Dean que fue- Lo interrumpió

-Shh…- El ojiverde seguía con la mirada al frente y no dejaba de verla ni por un segundo

-Dean, quiero saber-

-¡Shh!-Volvió a interrumpir y contestar con lo mismo- Trato de manejar

-Dean, ¿desde cuando te concentras tanto en manejar?-El otro parpadeo varias veces… Era cierto, ¿desde cuando?-Has estado actuando extraño desde que saliste de aquel cuarto…-le giro la mirada a Dean y el otro también.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- El mayor volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente

-Hmm…-No sabia que decirle-Bueno, no recuerdo, pero lo único que siento que ocurrió fue como un sueño, son unas palabras... Concentración, amor, pareja, uno solo-Dio un suspiro- ¡Lo cual, no tiene sentido!-se irritaba en solo pensar en eso, mejor dicho, se cabreaba. ¿Cómo diablos había olvidado todo si solamente había pasado unos minutos?

Cuando menos lo habían pensado, ya habían llegado al hotel. Dean abrió la puerta del impala y salió por ella y se dirigió hacía el dormitorio que tenían ambos. Al llegar al dormitorio se recostó en la cama y dejo al otro

-me dormiré-Dijo al notar la presencia de Sam, pero después de eso, ninguno de los dos hablo. Sam solo se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca de él. '' ¿Concentración? ¿Amor? ¿Pareja? ¿Uno solo?'' Su hermano tenía razón, no tenía sentido. '' ¿Qué habrá hecho ese loco?'' Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la otra cama que había en el dormitorio.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste, Dean?- Después de eso, se acostó y se quedo dormido

…

Dean dormía plácidamente esa noche. Eso era genial. Había noches en las que dormía solamente entr horas. E incluso había noches que no dormía. Pero esa vez, había dormido muy bien; lo único que arruinaba de haber dormido esa noche, era un sueño que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento. El protagonista de ese sueño era él y el maldito antagonista de aquel sueño, era una anciana. Ella solamente decía cosas que ni al caso y había hecho una especie de hechizo o conjuro. Dean no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, solamente observaba a la anciana colocar muchos elementos en una cazuela y unas rosas al final; diciendo las palabras ''Concentración, amor, pareja y uno solo'' señalando las rosas, primero el amarillo, luego rosa, blanco y por ultimo rojo…

El sueño termino, y se levanta de un salto. Tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba. ¿Ese sueño lo había perturbado? No podía creerlo

-¿Dean?-Sam se encontraba sentado en la misma silla de ayer aunque ahora, tenía encendida su laptop y buscaba información de las palabras que le había dicho su hermano anoche.

-Ya recordé que paso-le giro la mirada a Sam. El castaño cerró su laptop y presto toda la atención en Dean esperando que le dijera todo lo que había pasado con él.

Le conto todo el proceso de la anciana, con las rosas, las hijas de perra que lo habían traicionado, las palabras señalando las rosas y todo lo que había pasado esa noche en aquel cuarto. Sam escuchaba con toda la atención que tenía y después de que Dean terminara de hablar, suspiro y se dirigió a su computadora. La abrió y se dirigió a una página y se la enseño a Dean.

_El poderío de las rosas _

_Todos relacionan las rosas solamente con el amor, esto no es incorrecto, _

_Pero la magia tiene diferentes significados, especialmente por su color…_

…

Leyó esas anotaciones, pero Sam le señalo lo que realmente importaba y lo que realmente tenía que saber.

_Los pétalos __amarillos__, que son menos utilizados, significan reflexión, pensamiento y __concentración,__ y son útiles en talismanes y conjuros que busquen concentración, inteligencia y sabiduría._

_Los pétalos __rosados__, los más comunes, invocan el __amor__ tierno, tanto de pareja como familiares_

_Los pétalos __blancos__ son especialmente utilizados en hechizos de unión de __pareja__ y casamiento por su relación _

_Los pétalos __rojos __de las rosas son usados en hechizos en los que se quiere despertar la pasión de una persona. Suelen tener un poder fuerte en conjuros relacionados con el __sexo._

Dean quedo pasmado por lo que acababa de leer… '' Así que eso se refería uno solo''… bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido

-¿Todo eso me pasara?-No pudo evitar decir

-Tal vez, no lo se…-dio una pausa-… por ahora estas en ¿amarillo?

-Soy inteligente-no pudo evitar decir como si fuera la persona más genial del mundo, Sam solo lo miro y arco una ceja

-¿Por qué ella haría todo eso?-Sam realmente quería acomodar las piezas en su cabeza, pero no sabía como

-Diversión…- El ojiverde no pudo evitar decir con tanta sencillez como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Sam solo arco una ceja- dijo que no me haría nada malo, entonces si no estaba en peligro, quería divertirse. Joderle la vida a alguien que por el momento no estaba siendo machacada- Dijo tan natural como si estuviera leyendo la respuesta en algún lugar. Sam no pudo evitar reír por tal comentario que había hecho su hermano

-Jajaja Dean, por un momento creí que eras un genio.- Río unos momentos más hasta que noto que el ojiverde solo lo miraba sin expresión-solo decía-dejo de reír después de eso. Tenía un poco de sentido, pero creo que esperaba otra respuesta.

-Bueno y, ¿cómo resolvemos esto?

-Aún no lo se, ¿no puedes resolverlo tu?-le toco el hombro

-Soy listo no adivino-dio una sonrisa. Dean, al notar la mano de Sam en su hombro, la golpeo rápidamente. Sam solo lo miro raro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No recuerdas a la chica del bar?-Ahora que Sam lo pensaba, ella había cambiado su actitud queriendo seducir a su hermano.-Nuestras manos rozaron y me quería provocar. No quiero que pase eso con nosotros- se detuvo y puso cara de preocupado, ya lo había tocado… ahora estaría en manos de su hermano seductor

-Espera, Dean. No quiero tocarte ni nada por el estilo-

-¡¿Qué?!-Toco con su dedo índice el brazo de Sam. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que esa bruja había hecho en Dean. Creían que si le pedían ayuda a Bobby el se las daría, así que, fueron a su aún no cambiada casa y tocaron la puerta… más bien, la abrieron sin tocar y se encontraron a un Bobby con una manta puesta, cocinando su desayuno que hoy sería dos huevos con tocino.

-¿Ahora que paso?-antes de que pudieran hablar, Tomo la palabra primero, aún sin darles la mirada.

-Ham… bueno, veras, a Dean…-fue interrumpido por el ojiverde

-Una maldita bruja me hizo un hechizo-el de la cachucha, apago, con la mecha, la estufa y le giro la mirada a ambos.

-¿Un hechizo? Dean, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que te hicieran eso?-

-No es mi culpa, sí Sam me hubiera detenido en ir con esas cómplices de la bruja, ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado!-Sam se exalto

-¿Qué? No me eches la culpa, ¡Tu eres el que debió cuidarse!-Bobby solo los observaba pelear como si fueran unos niños '' ¿Qué estoy tratando con perros y gatos?'' Bobby no pudo evitar pensar. El de la gorra estuvo a punto de tocar un hombro de los dos chicos, pero este fue detenido por ambos

-¡No me toques! Terminaras queriéndome seducir- Dijo casi gritando Dean

-¿Eh?-

-Es parte de la historia-Menciono ahora Sam con una pequeña risilla

-Bueno, bueno, ¿me contaran que paso?-Los chicos le dirigieron la mirada y después de haberse dado tanto odio, le contaron a Bobby lo que había ocurrido. El otro solo los escuchaba con atención, y pensó en lo de las rosas.- ¿Y ya saben lo que significan?-Los dos hermanos asintieron y le contaron lo que correspondía a cada rosa y lo que ahora, creían que tenía Dean. Bobby los observo como esperando algo más- ¿eso es todo?-

-¿Cómo que eso es todo?-contesto Sam

-Si, bueno, y ¿por que necesitan mi ayuda?- Sam, saco su celular e investigo ''ciertas cosas'' o alguna nueva noticia que había.

\- Queremos saber que diablos me va a pasar, si todo lo que encontramos de lo de las rosas es verdad y por que esa bruja me lo hizo a mí… Además, debió haberles hecho esto a bastantes personas ya.-

-¡Ha! creo que esto tiene algo que ver- El castaño les mostró a ambos una noticia en la que decía sobre una chica que había siendo perseguida por una gran multitud de personas aclamándola y termino aplastada. Y que todos los que la seguían, no sabían que habían estado haciendo en ese momento o como es que habían llegado ahí. Pero lo que los testigos dicen; es que, cuando la perseguían le gritaban cosas como ''eres la mejor'' o ''te amamos''…

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Dean tomo la palabra, primero tragando saliva-¿T-termino aplastada?

-Si-

-No creo que esto tenga algo de sentido- Hablo el del gorro

-Bueno, si lo tiene, entonces estaba ya en una fase más avanzada, como la tercera o cuarta-Dijo el castaño

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a saber si esa bruja le hizo el mismo hechizo a esa chica?-Menciono Bobby

-Tendremos que ir al bar-Dijo Dean como si hubiera deducido todo un caso. Bobby se quedo en casa por, aparte de desayunar, a investigar algo sobre todo lo que le contaron los chicos. Los otro se dirigieron al impala, se pusieron sus trajes del ''FBI'' y se dirigieron al bar.

* * *

:D

Al parecer duro un tiempo en actualizar. Cuanto dure para el segundo capitulo? 2 semanas? Bueno, supongo que maso menos voy a estar así en actualizar así que, nos vemos en unas dos semanas o menos o más!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Si, lo se, esta vez me excedí demasiado por no haber publicado. Pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:D

Hmm... Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, este capitulo esta llego de preguntas, así que seguira todo sin respuestas Jeje... Tal vez se reburujen pero eso es lo que menos quiero.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni las pomadas, ni el vics, 007, los sartenes, tablas de madera de picar, las cocinas ni el fantabuloso parque!**

Jaja:D

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Concentración… parte 2

Pasaron todo el recorrido sin habla, solamente esperando llegar a su destino. Al final, pararon enfrente del bar, bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta del lugar. Estaba igual que cuando fueron el día anterior. Lleno de olor a alcohol y viejo. Aunque, ahora, como era de día; le gente estaba realmente ebria y al parecer todos, o más bien, la mayaría dormía. Entraron sin preocupaciones, aunque al principio; las personas que aún tomaban y ya había despertado, clavaron sus miradas en ellos. Pero no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que solo eran personas borrachas, así que solamente Dean dijo

-No hay nada que ver aquí-y con esto todos siguieron haciendo lo que hacían antes de que llegaran ellos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la barra. No había nadie atendiendo, probablemente por que no había a nadie que atender. Se sentaron en las sillas que había y esperaron si llegaba alguien.- ¿Alguien esta atendiendo?- Pregunto el ojiverde con tranquilidad al ver que nadie llegaba

-Si, voy-Se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de otro lado. Los hermanos lo esperaron y al llegar, el hombre se paro enfrente de ellos al otro lado de la barra- Siento la tardanza, ¿qué van a…?- Se concentro en los rostros de Sam y Dean y los reconoció al instante, solamente que empezó a dirigirle la mirada a Sam – ¿S-Sam?-Le dedico una sonrisa al recordar su nombre. ''Aghh…'' Sam no pudo evitar maldecirse por dentro por haberse presentado con el testigo. Bueno, también podría ayudarles.

-E-Eric-le regreso la misma sonrisa. Dean solo los observo arcando una ceja.

-¿Se conocen?- Dijo directamente al observar que ambos se sabían sus nombres

-Hemm… Si. Aquí mismo nos conocimos- Contesto Sam. Ahora, Eric tomo la palabra

-Jeje, tu debes ser su hermano, ¿no?-

-Soy Dean- Dijo secamente

-Un gusto, soy Eric-le dedico otra sonrisa y extendió su mano para recibir la de Dean, pero este no la correspondió y solo la vio sin expresión. Había dos razones, la primera era por no querer saludar… ''Ese chico no le daba buena pinta''… y la segunda, ¡no quería ser seducido por un chico!

-Ah, es que el es bacterofobico-

-Oh, entiendo- siguió con la misma sonrisa- Y bueno, ¿qué andan haciendo aquí de día, hermanos Bound?- bromeo por sus trajes

-Venimos de interrogatorio- Respondió el mayor

-¿Ah si? Jaja bueno, veamos si puedo contestarles- Respondió alegremente como si todo fuese un juego.

-¿Haz visto las noticias?-Ahora dijo Sam

-Hmm…-Se puso una mano en la barbilla y trato de recordar algo. Él no era de leer noticias- …no- Dean suspiro

\- Hace poco, una mujer murió aplastada por toda una multitud- Contesto el ojiverde seriamente y mirando a Eric fijamente.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Wow, no lo sabía- Cambio su expresión de alegre a una mas seria. No se trataba de una broma.-Bueno, y ¿por que vienen a preguntar aquí al bar?-

\- ¿Tu no haz visto nada extraño últimamente?-ignoro completamente la pregunta que había dicho Eric y le contesto con otra

\- ¿Extraño? No se a que te refieres, aquí esta muy tranquilo- Lo dijo sin ninguna expresión. Dean arco una ceja. '' ¡Es una maldita mentira…!''.

Como la noche anterior, se escucho alguien en el mismo llamado de Eric. Él, al instante, desvió la mirada y se dirigió a donde provenía la voz. Cuando ya se había alejado de los dos chicos, Dean tomo primero la palabra.

-así que… ¿son ''amiguitos''?-Dijo mientras señalaba comillas en la palabra 'amiguitos'. Sam solo dio un suspiro

-Dean, tienes que calmar tus celos-menciono en tono gracioso y sarcástico. El otro solo bufo- Jajaja solamente me se su nombre. Nos hablamos cuando tu estabas en el cuarto- Señalo con su mano, extendiendo su dedo índice al cuarto en el que se encontraba Dean la noche anterior. Ambos miraron al cuarto y se concentraron en lo que iban a hacer ahí. Se dirigieron al cuarto y al llegar a la cortina, la abrieron lentamente; como si se esperaran que algo llegara a pasar en cualquier momento. Al entrar no había nada ni nadie. Era solamente un cuarto vacío.

-Así no estaba ayer- Menciono Dean, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar al igual que Sam. No había nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni un hueco en la pared, otra puerta, algún papel… nada.

-Hmm… Dean, tal vez nos equivocamos de cuarto- Sam esperaba que se habían equivocado de cuarto por que, realmente, no había evidencias ni ¡Nada!

-No, este es el cuarto; solo que esconden todo muy bien- Salió de ese pequeño lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la barra. Sam lo siguió un paso detrás de él. Esperaba que su hermano se detuviera en la barra, pero la brinco y se dirigió al lugar donde había ido el ''ingenuo de Eric''. Las personas solo los veían pero no hacían nada al respecto

-¡D-Dean! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-El ojiverde entro de salto por la cocina y no se encontró con nada.

-¡Salgan de ahí malditos!-Grito con furia, realmente estaba convencido de que estaban ahí solamente que escondidos. Se aventuro por la cocina y por fin apareció Sam.

-Dean, ¿a quién buscas?-

-Ha esa maldita hija de perra y todos sus cómplices- Dijo mientras juntaba las cejas por el enojo. Estaba muy enfadado, demasiado para ser precisos. Esas rosas también habían afectado las emociones de Dean.

Dean estaba atento a todo, pero algo de lo que no se percato era de la persona que estaba entrando a la cocina y le daba con un sartén, de ese mismo lugar, en la nuca a Sam con la fuerza que se podría escuchar hasta afuera de la cocina. El ojiverde observo esta escena y vio como su hermano caía al suelo. '' ¡Maldito bastardo! Sabía que había algo malo con ese Eric'' No sabía si el golpe había hecho que se desmayara o solamente se retorcía por el dolor, pero no dejarían que volvieran a hacerle algo a Sam. Dio unos cuantos pasos y por estar concentrado en su hermano, no sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Le hicieron lo mismo que a Sam. Solamente que este golpe fue con la tabla de picar de madera. Dean sintió el golpe y cayo al suelo sin saber quien lo había golpeado

…

''Ah… huele a, pomada… no es un buen olor. M-mi cabeza, ¡duele!'' Poco a poco Dean empezó a abrir los ojos. Los sentía un poco pesados. Al abrirlos en su totalidad, observo que estaba en un cuarto de, obviamente, un hospital. ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar poco a poco. '' ¡Maldición, Sam!'' Pensó y se paro de salto. Al pararse se dio cuenta que traía una bata de hospital. ''Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla'' ¡Perfecto, estaba en un hospital, traía una bata, le dolía la cabeza y no sabía donde estaba Sammy! Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando una enfermera entro.

-Disculpe, usted debería estar acostado descansando- Estaba apunto de tocar a Dean y él reacciono haciéndose un poco para atrás

-No, vera, me siento mucho mejor, solamente quiero buscar a mi hermano e irme de aquí.-Miro a la mujer y ella lo miro seria. Y le dedico una sonrisa

-Tú quédate aquí. Tienes que descansar. Yo iré a buscar a tu hermano-

-¿C-conoce a mi hermano?-

-El fue el que te trajo aquí, también tu padre-

-¿M-mi padre?-¿había dicho su padre? La mujer, al dirigir de nuevo a Dean a la cama del cuarto, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vuelvo en un momento- Y se fue dejando a un muy confundido Dean. '' ¿Mi padre? No puede ser. Este mundo se está volviendo loco'' Se paro de nuevo dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y vio a varios enfermeras y enfermeros pasar por ahí; como un típico hospital. Se regreso y la cerro. Quería ver quien sería su dichoso ''padre''.

Duro un momento mirando la ventana, hasta que de la nada abrieron la puerta y entraron Sam y Bobby ''Así que era Bobby'' dio una pequeña risilla al verlos

-¿Qué? ¿Tenemos cara de payaso?-Menciono Bobby molesto por la historia que le había contado Sam. El hermano menor hizo una pequeña reacción de asustado por la palabra payaso; pero se concentro en lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante.

Dean al observar a Sam vio… un Sam de todos los días. No tenía ni una venda, ni tenía esa misma bata que el. Traía su chaleco café, una camisa de cuadros rojo sangre y unos típicos Janes con botas. Se acerco a él y le dedico un pequeño abrazo de hermano.*

-Sam, ¿estas bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo. Se escuchaba con voz preocupada. Sam solo le dio una sonrisa

-Yo estoy bien, pero, Dean…-Dio una pequeña pausa-… Estuviste inconsciente 6 días.-Bobby se cruzo de brazos y Dean arco una ceja. '' ¿QUÉ?''

-¿S-seis días? ¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué?- Estaba algo impresionado. ¿Qué había pasado en estos seis días? ¿Y si casi mata a su hermano?-Ah…- Con, aún, muchas preguntas en su cabeza, se percato de que estaba en el hospital y quien sabe como había llegado ahí, así que quería preguntar- Bueno, tengo muchas preguntas- Bobby y Sam afirmaron y esperaron todas las preguntas que les daría Dean- En primera, ¿cómo llegue aquí?-

-Yo los traje-contesto Bobby

-¿''Los''?-arco una ceja

-Cuando me golpearon en la cabeza…-ahora tomo la palabra Sam.

…

_Sam había caído inconsciente y no sabía que había pasado después de eso. Empezó a abrir los ojos y sentía una gran jaqueca que le daba ganas de arrancarse la cabeza. Al abrir por completo los ojos, recordó todo lo que había pasado y se percato de que ya no estaban en el bar. Giro a ambos lados y, aunque veía un poco borroso, podía darse cuenta de que estaba en un… ¿parque? Se encontraba en una banca. Giro a la izquierda y ahí vio a Dean, aún sin despertar. '' ¿Pero que…?'' Había personas que pasaban junto a ellos y solamente los observaban. Se paro y se sintió un poco mareado. Vio hacia donde estaba Dean y luego se dirigió hacía una persona que pasaba por ahí._

_-Eh, disculpe-le toco el hombro a un hombre en el que su mirada estaba fija en su teléfono celular. Sin mucho caso, le dirigió la mirada a Sam- ¿Me podría decir donde estoy? – El hombre lo miro a los ojos_

_-En el parque, Starwocks- '' ¿Starwocks?'' _

_-Gracias-Se dirigió hacía Dean y se volvió a sentar en el banco. Saco su celular y marco el número de Bobby. –Hemm… Bobby, ¿puedes venir por nosotros?-_

_-¿Dónde están?-_

_-En Starwocks-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos hicieron? Ah… llegaré en un momento-_

_-Gracias- Y la llamada termino_

…

-…Tuvimos que cargarte- Le conto toda la historia. Dean solo había escuchado con atención

-¿Cómo llegamos ahí?- Se refería al parque

-Eso no lo se, simplemente desperté y ya estábamos ahí-Dean solo dio una mueca- Supuse que ellos nos había llevado pero no estoy muy seguro…-

-¿Volvieron a ir al bar?-

-Si volvimos, pero lo cerraron-

-¡¿Lo cerraron?!- Sam solo asintió. Maldición, ¿ahora que iban a hacer? El ojiverde se dirigió a la venta. Y recordó…

-¡¿Donde esta mi bebé?!-Sam dio una sonrisa y arco una ceja

-¿Tu bebé?-

-Mi auto, ¿dónde esta?- Miro a ambos. Sam y Bobby compartieron miradas-¿No lo… saben?- Ambos asintieron. Genial, su ''pequeño'' impala estaba perdido.

…

Transcurrieron unos minutos y por fin iban a dar de alta a Dean. Claro, después de varias suplicas y firmas en ciertos papeles. El ojiverde ya estaba cambiado y por fin saldría de ese lugar lleno de olor a Vics. Antes de que los chicos salieran del hospital, la enfermera que atendía a Dean, se acerco rápido a ellos.

-¡Esperen! Olvidaron esto- El hermano mayor se detuvo y tomo lo que la chica le daba. Su celular

-Gracias- Dijo Dean y la chica dio una pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que estuviera apunto de salir por la puerta, la chica lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Espera, tienes…-Y le quito una pelusa que tenía en el cabello tocando un poco su cabeza. Dean cerro los ojos y maldijo.- ¿Me darías tu número?- Dijo la chica mientras quería tocarle el brazo. Dean reacciono y mencionando ''No, me tengo que ir'' Salió disparado hacia los otros chicos que ya se había adelantado. ''Bueno, esto fue diferente… no me quiso seducir ni nada por el estilo. Aunque no la deje terminar'' Iba cabizbajo sin prestar atención al frente.

-Dean Cuida- Trato de hablar Sam. Pero era tarde. Su hermano ahora había chocado con otro chico.-''Jaja''-Se rió un poco para sus adentros. Sam y Bobby se detuvieron para ver que ocurría

-Ah…-No respondió Dean. El chico, al ver el rostro de Dean, se pudo observar que le había crecido un pequeño sonrojo.

-Lo siento- y tapándose la boca se fue directo a la dirección hacía la que iba. No había seducciones ni sexo con miradas… ¿qué había sido eso?

* * *

Notas:

*¿Ya ven que esta este rollo de que Dean no toca a las personas por que despues lo seducen? Bueno, en el capitulo anterior salio que Sam toco a Dean y al parecer no paso nada. Entonces pues al abrazarse no pasa nada:P

Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció?

Si, ¿corto y muy confuso? Hahaha Después les daré con más detalle lo que sigue

Es probable que en el siguiente capitulo, salga por fin el encantador y adorable Castiel:D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, tengo que advertirles algo: este capitulo tiene poquito diestel. Bueno, esa siempre fue mi idea... En sí no me gusta mucho la pareja de Castiel x Dean, solamente como una bonita amistad de marimachos, pero creo que era necesaria. Bueno, ya les advertí. ¿Sí es importante esto que este el diestel? Si, por que de ahí lleva rumbo la historia, pero no se enfoca mucho en eso... un poco. Jajaja bueno, si les explico les contare la historia así que mejor léanla y esperen los demás capitulos :P

En fin, este capitulo me gusto escribirlo, creo que solo por que sale Castiel :D El es mi personaje favorito así que tenía que ponerlo en este fic.

**Los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, ni el juego de ¿adivina quien...?, CLUEDO, Sherlock Holmes, Sandwiches, los hot-dogs, ni hamburguesas**

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Amor… parte 1

Habían tomado un taxi y habían parado en la casa de Bobby. Los dos hermanos se dirigieron directamente a la casa y el otro tuvo que terminar por pagarle al taxista. Dean fue el primero que se recostó en uno de los sillones tapándose su rostro con sus brazos, seguido de Sam que se sentó en otro de los sillones y Bobby al lado de él.

-Tengo hambre…- Solo murmuro el mayor de los hermanos. La habitación se concentro en un silencio bastante largo. Sam no pudo evitar pensar en muchas cosas; como que tal vez Dean ya había cambiado a la segunda fase y por eso la actitud de aquel hombre por el hospital. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo?

-Dean, ¿qué paso con aquel hombre?- El ojiverde se quito los brazos de su cara y giro su mirada a su hermano

-¿mnh?- Solamente respondió con eso. Sabía exactamente que había pasado pero no sabía como ni porque. Dio un suspiro. ¡Ya quería que terminara esta tontería! Se paro del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina y busco que había dentro. Solamente un pedazo de carne y mayonesa era lo que le llamaba su atención. Busco con su mirada sí encontraba pan y al parecer había; así que se decidió por preparase un Sándwich. Al prepararlo le dio el primer mordisco y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala- ¿qué piensas?- Dijo y miro a su hermano, ignorando completamente las palabras ''Si, claro; toma lo que sea'' con un tono de sarcasmo de parte de Bobby. Sam centro su mirada en el piso como buscando una respuesta en él.

-¿Y si estas en la siguiente fase?- Con estas palabra giro la mirada a su hermano

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le volvió a dar otro mordisco a su bocado después de pregunta

-No lo se, solo es una suposición… Él hombre con el que topaste, actuó diferente.-No pudo decir más. No tenían nada de pruebas, era como sí jugaran a CLUEDO o a ¿adivina quién..?. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-¡Oh!- Hablo Bobby de repente.- ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una leyenda- Vio a los chicos y se sentía realmente convencido con esto.

-¿Y tiene que ver con algo de esto?- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos esperando una contestación por parte de su casi padre

-Bueno, tiene que ver con rosas…-dio una primera pausa y luego continuo-… y con hadas y gnomos…- Dean arco un ceja. ''Esto era un broma, ¿cierto?''- Bueno, dice que había un bosque mágico lleno de hadas y de gnomos que cuidaban de los arboles y flores como si fueran el objeto más valioso que tuvieran. Cuenta la leyenda que en ese bosque, en primavera; florecían las rosas mas ''bellas'' del mundo –Resalto con un tono de voz y con una pequeña pizca sarcástica en la palabra 'bellas'- Se dice que no se sabía si los humanos eran los que elegían a las rosas o las rosas eran las que elegían a las personas…- Fue interrumpido por unas carcajadas que provenían del hermano mayor.

-Hahahahaha- No pudo evitar reír con esto.-Hahaha perdón, perdón… Continua Jajaja- Se le notaban unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por la risa que tenía. Bobby, después de mirarlo con odio por haberlo interrumpido, se aclaro la garganta y siguió contando la dichosa ''historia''

-Pero el olor penetrable de las rosas provocaban a las personas y hacían que llegaran junto a ellas para tocarlas. Después de que las tocaras, ya era imposible que no fueras cada primavera a volver por su olor, ya que decía que estos brindaban serenidad y bendición.-

-¿Y eso es todo?- Respondió Dean después de que Bobby dejo de hablar. El mayor solo se dispuso a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Y eso que significa en nuestro ''idioma''? No encuentro la relación- '' Rosas… Las hadas y los gnomos cuidaban a las rosas… Una bruja ''implanto'' en Dean rosas, la amarilla, la rosa, la blanca y la roja. Cada rosa con diferente significado… Las personas olían y tocaban a las rosas y cada primavera los humanos regresaban a por ellas… Dean actuaba diferente en el bar y tenía grandes reflejos… Primera rosa… ¡BINGO!'' Sam no podía evitar tener todos estos pensamientos en su mente. Hasta que pensó que pudo acomodar las piezas

-¡Lo tengo!- Se paro de salto del sillón y observo a su hermano.- En la leyenda, la hadas y los gnomos ''cuidaban'' a las rosas y estas transmitían un olor que las personas no podían evitar percibir y cuando las olían cada primavera regresaban y necesitaban de nuevo de ese olor para bendecirlos…- Dijo esto tan rápido como pudo. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió- Una bruja te hizo un hechizo con rosas y ahora tenías grandes reflejos y al parecer eras un genio. Eso es lo que decía la primera rosa, concentración… Terminaste inconsciente y paso una semana, chocaste con aquel hombre y actuó totalmente diferente a las antiguas veces con las demás personas. Al verte parecía que estaba realmente nervioso y no trato de seducirte, solo se alejo de ti. Y al parecer ya no tenías buenos reflejos como una semana antes. ¡Probablemente ya estas en la segunda fase!- Termino de hablar y se sintió como si hubiera resuelto todo un caso como el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. Se veía que estaba realmente emocionado con todo lo que había dicho.- ¡Las hadas y los gnomos son la bruja, y esa bruja te convirtió en sus rosas!- Se refirió a Dean. El ojiverde y Bobby observaban a Sam con el ojo cuadrado. Realmente parecía muy convencido con todo eso y parecía como si todo ya lo supiera.-Lo que aún no entiendo es por que cuando te toco no cambia mi actitud- Toco a su hermano para probar de nuevo, pero no, no ocurría nada.

-Entonces, ¿dices que estoy en la segunda fase y va a pasar una semana para que llegue a la tercera fase?- abrió la boca Dean diciendo estas palabras

-Sí estoy en lo correcto, si- Dio una sonrisa leve después de decir esto.-Pero necesitamos pruebas, y al parecer conmigo no funciona.- Ambos chicos giraron la mirada al que ya no había hablado por un rato

-Ni crean que lo voy a hacer- Dijo rápidamente Bobby al sentir las miradas acosadoras de sus hijastros.

-¡Por favor, solo es un pequeño experimento!-Contesto Sam.- Lo peor que podría pasar que es estarás detrás de Dean hasta que sepamos como quitar el hechizo, pero no pasa de eso- El hermano mayor arco una ceja y bufo molesto

-¿Qué insinúas?- Aunque fue ignorado su comentario ya que Bobby volvió a negarse

-No, no lo haré. Busquen a alguien más- El menor suspiro. ¿A quien podrían llamar?

… :D

-¡Castiel, haz venido!- Sam no pudo evitar sonreír con esto. Dean no podía creer que había aceptado en llamar a Castiel para que este fuera parte del dichoso experimento. No quería que su amigo estuviera detrás de él hasta quitar el hechizo, pero ¿a quien más podrían llamarle? Dio un suspiro, de todos modos, es un ángel; tal vez ni funciona.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- Castiel dio un pequeño saludo moviendo su cabeza hacía un lado. Espero la contestación de uno de los presentes hasta que Sam hablo

-¡Dean se siente mal!- No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decir eso. Su amigo los observo extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Ahora vio al ojiverde. ''Maldito Sam; me las pagaras'' Tenía que improvisar rápido.- ¿Dean?- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué se había metido en este lío?

-Lo rechazaron- Contesto Sam. '' ¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido una cosa mejor?''

-Oh- Hablo Castiel de nuevo. Bobby se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.-Bueno, yo no se mucho de las relaciones humanas, pero…-dio una pausa-… algún día encontraras a alguien mejor- Se acerco un poco a Dean. ''Solo un toque pequeño, no importa''. Toco con su mano el hombro de Dean, para hacerlo sentir mejor; pero al ojiverde solamente se lo comían los nervios, cada vez más sentía que Cass estaría detrás de él… Pero, no. No paso nada. Todo estaba normal. Castiel no había actuado diferente o algo por el estilo; seguía siendo el mismo ángel que pretendía no tener emociones.

-Castiel…- Por fin hablo Dean al percatarse que su amigo no había cruzado por ninguna emoción hacia Dean.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien- Contesto eso. Todo normal.-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo- Dean lo observo fijo por un momento

-Estoy bien...- ''¡Genial! no ocurrió nada'' Se sentía un poco aliviado. Ahora Sam fue el que tomo la palabra

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos; ¡hay que celebrar que mi hermano es viudo!- El menor de los hermanos pensó que solamente tenía que pasar un tiempo para que resultara el efecto; deseaba estar en lo correcto por que no tenían un plan B.

…

''Bien, ahora estábamos en un parque que le hacían llamar -Star… no qué- no sabía exactamente que tramaba Sam, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. El que Castiel no haya cambiado su actitud hizo que me aliviara un poco pero, ¿ahora como le haríamos? ¿Y sí escogíamos una persona al azar de este parque?'' Invadían los pensamientos de Dean. Estaban caminando por ahí, esperando encontrar algún puesto de comida rápida y así ''celebrar'' que habían rechazado al ojiverde. ''Esto es estúpido''. Dean se acerco a Sam y le dio un codazo para que captara su atención

-¿Qué estas tramando?- dijo casi en un susurro, para que no los escucharan los otros dos, cuando ya le había girado la mirada su hermano.

-Quiero que pase un poco de tiempo para ver si la actitud de Castiel cambia- Dean dio un largo suspiro y deseo mil veces que esto solo fuera una broma muy pesada o un mal sueño.

Por fin, encontraron un puesto de hot-dogs y hamburguesas, y planearon comer ahí. Dean aún tenía toda el hambre del mundo así que se decidió en comer una hamburguesa con todo doble, Sam pidió un hot-dog y Bobby igual.

-¿No vas a querer nada, Cass?- Pregunto Dean al notar que su amigo no le tomaba interés

-No me apetece- Rápidamente hablo el ojiverde

-Vamos, solamente será una hamburguesa…- Y pidió una hamburguesa más al cocinero. Le giro la mirada a Castiel y le sonrió. En definitiva no se imagina tener a Castiel como esas malditas rosas lo ordenaban, solamente como buenos amigos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ahora estaban comiendo en una de las bancas de aquel parque. Bromeaban con una que otra tontería. Permanecieron ahí durante mucho tiempo y ya parecía que se ibana a quedar a dormir en ese parque.

-Chicos, no se ustedes pero yo si duermo- Dijo Bobby.

-Si, creo que-

-Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más aquí- Interrumpió Sam a su hermano. Dean gruño entre dientes y solamente se dispuso a despedirse de Bobby.

-Chicos, ¿están seguros de que no ocurre nada más aparte de lo de Dean?- Hablo Castiel después de un rato de no haber hablado nada

-¿A qué te refieres?- hablo el mayor de los hermanos

-Bueno, realmente parece como si ocurriera algo y no me lo quieren contar- ''Haz acertado Castiel, pero no podemos decirte'' Pensó Sam

-No, todo esta bien…-dio una pausa-… solo Dean es el problemático- El ojiverde dio un pesado suspiro, parecían mujeres adolescentes contando sus secretos. Caminaron un rato más por el parque hasta encontrarse con unos juegos. Había unos columpios, resbaladeros y sube y bajas y otras atracciones en donde los niños jugaban; pero como ya era muy noche parecía desértico ese lugar.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Dean- Y sin excusas- giro su mirada a su hermano. Sam solo suspiro y asintió. '' ¿Todavía había servicio de taxi a estas horas?'' Pensó y solamente tomo su celular y marco un número del servicio de taxis; tenía una pequeña esperanza de que aún hubiera. Pero, no tenía esperanzas eso de que Castiel cambiaran sus emociones hacía Dean. Bueno, ya pensarían en un plan B.

El hermano mayor, ya había tomado confianza en darle toques al ángel, ya que al parecer en el tampoco resultaba efecto… o bueno, eso creía hasta hace unos minutos.

Castiel había experimentado algo extraño desde que habían llegado al parque. Tenía la necesidad de estar con Dean y no despegarse de él. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Cuando le sonrió, algo cálido dentro de él despertó. Creía que solo estaba alucinando, ¿pero como saberlo?

-Castiel, ¿estas bien? Te noto distraído- Le hablo Dean a su amigo, al notar que miraba hacía la nada

-No lo se…- Como de costumbre, Castiel es un ángel y no es como los humanos. El no se va a negar a algo que el siente-…Me siento extraño- Dean al instante trago saliva. ''huy…''

-¿C-como extraño?- Tenía que estar seguro de que era lo que pensaba. Había miles de razones por las que podía estar extraño, ¿no?

-Es que, en verdad… no lo entiendo-miro hacía Dean- Creo que son esas emociones humanas que es cundo tienen la necesidad de estar al lado de algo o alguien- El ojiverde no sabía como responder

-¿A-amor?- Tartamudeo

-¿Amor…? Creo que si, pero yo lo tengo contigo- Dean quedo paralizado. ''Temía que pasara esto''

-Castiel, ¿eres gay?- fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza

-¿Gay?- parecía confundido

-Si, son los que tienen… atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo-

-A mi me gustan las mujeres y los hombres por igual- Contesto con sencillez. ''Por Dios, estoy hablando con un ángel… por un momento lo olvide'' Dean ya no contesto a esto y se concentro en que Sam se dirigía hacía ellos, gritando que ya había llamado a un taxi

* * *

Me gustaría saber que les pareció:D

Por cierto, la leyenda que se menciona es real, solo que este es un fic de supernatural, así que le di un pequeño giro a esa historia:D


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capitulo!

Gracias a todas esas personas que comentan y que leen el Fic, me hacen sentirme especial!:D

Tengo que decirles que había escrito primero otra cosa, pero me hizo vomitar arcoiris, gomitas y aparecio un unicornio... y mejor lo quite Jojo, pero siento que esto esta mejor

Al final hay un pequeño extra, pero contiene **SPOILER** de la pelicula de ''el plantea de los simios: confrontación''. ahí ya le puse una advertencia pero de todos modos quise decirles aquí también

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

**La serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, ni las tiendas organicas, las sandías felices, el vics, hospitales, ni la fantabulosa pelicula de ''El planeta de los simios: confrontación'' y tal vez otra cosas**

* * *

El poderío de las rosas

Amor… parte 2 (martes, segunda semana)

Juraría que si no despertaba en esta mismo instante, si iba a dar un tiro en la cabeza para salir de todo este lío. Para su mala suerte, este no era ningún sueño y no tenía una pistola a la mano… aparte no quería auto-asesinarse. Castiel es uno de sus mejores amigos… él único, y no podía creer que por la culpa de ese maldito hechizo y las no muy buenas ideas que tenían él y su hermano, ahora tenía sentimientos hacía Dean. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba es seguir el juego. Habían pasado dos días desde que habían ido a esa plaza y Sam había obligado al ojiverde a llevarse a Castiel a tener una dichosa ''cita''. Se sentía un poco más seguro ya que no iba tratar de seducirlo, solo iban a actuar como nenes enamorados. '' ¡Aghh!''

-¿Vamos a ir a ver una película?- Dijo Castiel, al darse cuenta de que Dean se paraba en frente del cine.

-Si, o bueno, ¿no quieres?- Pregunto tranquilo

-O no, ésta bien, siempre quise saber como eran las películas que ven los humanos- A pesar de que no lo expresaba en el rostro, en su tono de voz se notaba un poco de entusiasmo.

-¿Aparte de la película porno que viste? Jeje

\- Y tengo que decirte que sigo sin entender por que la golpeaba en el trasero- Con esto Dean se rio a carcajadas, recuerda cada una de las facciones del rostro de Castiel. Era realmente gracioso. '' ¿Hizo algo malo?'' Jajaja fue divertido, aunque esa vez no era precisamente el momento para reír pero rio en su interior. Se detuvo después de un rato de reír y noto un leve sonrojo por parte del ángel. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decir palabra. '' ¿Qué es esta tención?''

-Ah… vamos a entrar- Dean rompió el hielo después de unos minutos, señalando por la ventanilla del impala el cine. Castiel solo asintió y salieron del auto para dirigirse al cine.

…

Sam estaba en el mismo apartamento de hacía pasadas de una semana, en el que estaban él y su hermano, pero Dean, en ese mismo momento no se encontraba ahí. No podía creer que su hermano estaba teniendo una cita con su amigo Castiel. ¡Y no como una cita de amigos!... esto parecía irreal. Pareciera como si en cualquier momento iban a aparecer cámaras por todos lados y dirían que saldrían en un programa de televisión, ¡pero era imposible! Hahaha

Bueno, por mientras que Dean estaba en su cita; tenía que averiguar más sobre este asunto de las rosas. Fue por su laptop y entro a la misma página donde encontró el significado de las rosas y lo de la leyenda que les había contado Bobby, ''leyenda de las rosas mágicas''. Lo analizo con cuidado y volvió a leer lo del significado de las rosas.

_Los pétalos rosados, los más comunes, invocan el amor tierno, tanto de pareja como familiares_

Muy bien, Dean se encontraba en esta posición y esta era la segunda semana del mes. Era la segunda rosa… En cinco días sería la siguiente fase

_Los pétalos blancos son especialmente utilizados en hechizos de unión de pareja y casamiento por su relación_

¿Ah…? Este es el tercero. No habíamos reconsiderado esto. ¿Cuál es el último?

_Los pétalos rojos de las rosas son usados en los hechizos en los que se quiere despertar la pasión de una persona. Suele tener un poder fuerte en conjuros relacionados con el sexo. _

-…- Sam ya no sabía que pensar. No sabía si quería reír a carcajadas por lo que, posiblemente, ocurriría en la ultima semana del mes o quería sentir lastima por su hermano. Tenía que hablar esto con Dean, obviamente el ojiverde querría evitar esto a toda costa. Solamente que tendrían que buscar a la bruja y no sabían donde diablos se había metido. Pero primero, cuando Dean llegue al departamento, tiene que darle ese ''extraordinario'' aviso.

…

Realmente no se sentía incomodo estando con Castiel. Se divertía tener su compañía AMISTOSA y tener ese tipo de confianza AMISTOSA. Pero atrapado en esta situación, desearía que lo aplastara un piano.

Al terminar la película, se dispusieron a salir del cine y dirigirse al impala, aunque cuando salieron, encontraron a personas dándose sus besotes afuera del cine. Hizo que todo el ambiente se fuera a la mierda. Quiso llevarse a Castiel arrastrándolo de ahí, pero tenía que pensar en la situación; y según las telenovelas y películas románticas, si te llevabas a tu pareja corriendo en una situación difícil, terminaban dándose besos y, si todo avanzaba demasiado, hasta tenían sexo. Y ellos tenían una relación indefinida, pero no quería que terminara en eso.

Solamente jalo del saco de Castiel un poco, para llamar su atención y así dirigirse por fin a su auto y llegar al departamento. Y esto resulto con éxito, se subieron al auto y siguieron el camino para llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban él y Sam.

Le daban ganas de decirle toda la verdad a Castiel, pero no sabía como lo tomaría. ¿Qué tal si se enfadaba o lo odiaba con todo su ser y gracia, hasta que Dean muriera y después bailara en su tumba? No pudo evitar dar un quejido en solo pensar en eso

-Me la pase bien- Las palabras de Castiel rompieron los pensamientos de Dean. Este solo sonrió y dispuso para contestarle

-Ese era el plan-le giro la mirada y noto como el ángel mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios. Dean parpadeo sorprendido pero siguió con su sonrisa. ''Un ángel sonriendo y no solo un ángel si no el mismísimo Castiel… asombroso''

Llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel y coloco su auto en uno de los espacios del lugar. Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron al departamento y se pararon en frente de la puerta. Dean suspiro y giro su mirada a Castiel; se lo diría

-Cas- No pudo ni terminar la mitad de todo lo que iba a decir, ya que Sam abrió la puerta, como si los estuviera esperando

-Dean, fuimos tan tontos para no darnos cuenta que…- Y al ver el rostro de su hermano (cara de ''Te odio'' y ''Estoy haciendo algo importante, ¡Largo!''), se detuvo. Vio al que estaba al lado de él y era Castiel. –Oh, ¿siguen juntos? ¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. ''Por dios, quiero todos los detalles''… Antes de que Dean dijera algo, el ángel lo interrumpió.

-Genial, no creí que las películas que ven, fueran tan buenas- Y con esto, le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los tres pasaron al departamento y tomaron asiento en los sillones. Castiel siguió contando sobre la película que acababan de ver él y Dean, Sam solo escuchaba atento a lo que decía y el mayor de los hermanos se mantenía sentado a su lado. Transcurrió un tiempo y se desviaron del tema, hablando de ya quien sabe que cosas. El ojiverde no se disponía a escucharlos, solamente fingía hacerlo. Los pensamiento de este, se dirigieron a cuando habían él y Castiel llegaron a la puerta y Sam estuvo a punto de decirle quien sabe que cosas a él. Quería saber que le iba a decir, así que cuando pareció que ya habían terminado de hablar los dos amigos, por fin tomo la palabra

-Sam, ¿qué ibas a decir?

-¿mhn?- Trato de comprender a los que se refería, hasta que por fin recordó que es lo que le tenía que decir- Ah, si. Dean, no creo que quieras llegar a la ultima fase-Saco esas palabras de su boca olvidando que Castiel estaba ahí

-¿Por qué?- Arco una ceja. ''Como lo pensé, ya lo olvido'' Antes de que Sam siguiera hablando, al que ya habían olvidado su presencia, hablo

-¿Siguiente fase?- Dean y Sam lo vieron tragando saliva.

-¿No le haz dicho?- replico Sam. Dean solo marco su entrecejo

-¿Decirle? No creí que le diríamos

-Bueno, yo creí que le dirías

-Chicos, ¿decirme que?- Castiel detuvo la pelea de ambos. Los hermanos volvieron a mirarlo y tras un suspiro decidieron contarle todo.

…

-Es decir que, ¿soy su experimento?- No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero Dean juraría que estaba realmente molesto por dentro

-No lo tomes así, solamente era para probar esto de la segunda fase- Sam respondió. ''Creo que si debimos haberle dicho antes'' Se encogió de hombros y dio un largo suspiro- Lo sentimos- Se puso al lado del ojiverde y le dio un codazo

-Perdón- Y con estas palabras hizo lo mismo que su hermano; encogerse de hombros y dar un largo suspiro. Castiel miro al dúo de hermanos, claro que estaba molesto por que no habían consultado primero con él lo que querían hacer; pero no se iba a enojar por siempre con ellos.

-Ah… ya no importa- De todos modos, ya no podía impedirlo por que ya había pasado. Miro a ambos chicos y recordó por que había llegado a todo esto. Sam le había dicho a Dean que no querría llegar a la ultima fase… ¿La rosa roja?- Bueno y, a todo esto, ¿por qué Dean no querría llegar a la ultima fase?

-Bueno- Sam se aclaro un poco la garganta. A Dean le entro preocupación, había olvidado ese ''pequeño en insignificante'' detalle- Como dije ahorita, la ultima fase es la de ''uno solo''…- El ojiverde se puso pálido con palabras de su hermano. ''Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldición, maldición'' ojala se lo comiera la tierra en este mismo instante. Después se torno un poco de tono carmín en las mejillas de Dean.

-¿Qué pasa? No entiendo esa expresión- Parecía realmente confundido. ''Pobre y pequeño saltamontes''

-Mira Castiel- le giro la mirada y le puso una mano en el hombro. Se acerco a su oído como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuese prohibido.- Se refiere a cuando algo o alguien penetra a alguien mas- Lo dijo en un susurro

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Tocaste a Dean, y ahora tienes sentimientos hacia el, ¿no?

-Supongo que si- Sam dio un suspiro

-Si no me equivoco, tú serás parte de ser ''uno solo'' con Dean- Castiel, ahora, miro a Sam y luego a Dean. Volvió a mirar a Sam y lo miro fijo. Hubo un silencio que se apodero del cuarto por un momento; hasta que el ángel, por fin abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras:

-¿ah?- Su rostro demostraba que estaba abrumado- Entonces…- Miro a Dean- oh…- Lo miro por unos instantes más y luego se pregunto así mismo ''Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo?''- Yo no le veo nada malo- Dean hizo puños con sus manos

-¡Castiel, yo no quiero hacer eso y menos contigo! ¡Por dios! A pesar de que seas un ángel, tienes el cuerpo de un hombre y… no, no quiero. Tenemos que encontrar a esa maldita bruja cuanto antes- Se giro, tomo la computadora y se dispuso a buscar, en ella todos los bares que había en esa ciudad. ''Esa maldita debió irse a otro bar''

Castiel no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Realmente admiraba, de Dean, que si quería hacer algo, lo cumplía; pero esto era la excepción. Ese hechizo hizo que se implantaran sentimientos y no era cualquier sentimiento, era un sentimiento que ahora tenía hacía su amigo, por mas raro que parezca. Ahora parecía más humano que antes y no sabía si odiaba o admiraba eso. ¿Tan malo sería tener ese tipo de relación con Dean?

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta los hermanos, Castiel se había ido de ahí, escuchándose como un aleteo de un pájaro. Dean aparto su vista de la pantalla de la computadora de su hermano y miro el lugar en donde estaba el ángel. ''Tiene derecho a estar enojado'' y con este pensamiento en mente dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la computadora.

…

-Agente Michael, FBI- Sam mostro su placa falsa del FBI al policía que tenían delante de ellos

-Agente Robert- Dean hizo lo mismo. Se encontraban fuera de una tienda de productos orgánicos, que se estaba rodeada por varios autos de policías y una ambulancia.- ¿Qué es lo que saben?- El policía, que tenían en frente, agarro de debajo de su brazo una carpeta. La abrió y mostro unas hojas, tomo la primera y la leyó.

-Un joven de 20 años, de nombre Steve Grabe, era empleado de la tienda de productos orgánicos ''La sandía feliz'' cuando fue atacado a las 18:00 horas por una mujer. Según muestran las cámaras, ella lo beso primero, hasta en el cuello, cuando con sus manos lo tomo en ese mismo lugar ahorcándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. La tienda estaba sola en ese momento así que no había nadie para ayudarlo. La cámara muestra que después de ahorcarlo la mujer huyo del local.-dejo de leer la hoja y dirigió la mirada a los chicos- No tardamos en encontrar a la mujer. Se encontraba a 5 tiendas de aquí-giro su mirada hacía un auto de policía en donde se encontraba la mujer adentro esposada- pero no tenemos noticias del chico.- Dean y Sam asintieron y se alejaron del oficial

-¿Tu crees que tenga que ver con el asunto este?- Pregunto el menor de los hermanos

-¿Por que no preguntamos?- Se dirigió rápidamente hasta el auto de policía donde estaba la mujer dentro, esposada. Ella solo tenía la cabeza gacha, pero la levanto cuando el de ojos verdes toco la ventanilla-Baje la ventana, tenemos unas preguntas para usted- La mujer la bajo y con el entrecejo marcado dijo casi a gritos

-¿¡No tienes suficiente con lo que ya preguntaron tus otros ''compañeritos''!?- Dean ignoro completamente esto y le contesto con otra pregunta

-¿Qué hizo cuando entro a la tienda?- La mujer abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero solo dio un suspiro y se dispuso a contestar. De todos modos ni se podía mover.

\- Entre y lo primero que hice fue buscar lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena. Me acerque al único que parecía que estaba atendiendo y le pregunte si tenían repollo. El joven me dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los repollos y me dio uno en la mano… después de eso, no recuerdo lo que ocurrió- volvió a bajar la cabeza- pero cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba rodeada de varios policías sin saber que paso. Me dijeron algo de un chico que esta inconsciente y me culparon de eso pero yo no lo hice- volvió a mirar hacía los dos chicos- deben creerme- Los hermanos se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la chica

-Otra pregunta- Hablo Sam- ¿En algún momento tocaste al chico?- la mujer miro hacía la nada como buscando la respuesta

-Pues sí, eso creo, cuando el chico me dio el repollo- Los hermanos volvieron a mirarse.

-No más preguntas- y se alejaron de ella

-¡Esperen, no me dejen aquí!

-Quisiéramos ayudarte, pero no podemos- Le respondió Dean siguiendo con su camino. ''Espero que tenga un buen abogado''- Necesitamos hablar con ese chico- Cuando dijo estas palabras, vieron que la ambulancia se alejaba del lugar; tendrían que seguirla y ver si despierta el chico. No tienen mucho tiempo

…

Esperaron hasta el siguiente día; así que cuando llego, sin almorzar primero, se dirigieron al hospital. Preguntaron por Steve Grabe, diciendo que eran familiares de el. Los guiaron a uno de los cuartos diciéndoles que necesitaba descansar y que no lo despertaran. Estos obedecieron y esperaron hasta que el chico despertara. No paso mucho tiempo, el chico despertó diez minutos después de que ellos llegaron. Él no sabía donde se encontraba, pero lo que sí, era que se sentía drogado y había una aroma muy penetrante que lo reconoció al instante… el olor a vics.

-¿Eh?-El chico miro a ambos lados y cuando giro a la derecha, encontró a dos chicos sentados en unas sillas junto a la cama- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto rápido alejándose un poco de ellos por la cama.

-Somos Sam- Hablo el de ojos verdes y señalo a su hermano- Dean- y se señalo a sí mismo- ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Lo ultimo que hiciste?- El chico se acomodo, sentándose en la cama. Trato de procesar lo que le había preguntado Dean y empezó a recordar. Él estando en la tienda, una mujer entrando a la tienda, el ayudándola a buscar un repollo, el dándoselo y ella de repente lanzándose hacía el y empezarlo a ahorcar.

-Solo… a una mujer tratando de violarme y ahorcarme- respondió sobándose la cabeza-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-¿No recuerdas si fuiste a un bar o algo parecido?- No contesto a la pregunta que hizo Steve y le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué tengo que contestarte? ¡No los conozco!- Protesto el chico con el entrecejo marcado. El mayor de los hermanos formo con su mano derecha un puño, pero su hermano hizo que se calmara. Para evitar que Dean dijera e hiciera cosas innecesarias, Sam hablo primero.

-Oye, esto es un caso de vida o muerte; si no nos contestas probablemente mueras en pocas semanas- Dijo lo más calmado y normal posible para que el chico no se alterara, pero a este no le importo ni la más mínima palabra de lo que dijo el castaño; solo se cruzo de brazos y gruño por lo bajo-Bueno, podemos hacerlo ahora mismo. Dean, plan B- y con esto el de ojos verdes sonrió a su hermano y con un puño en la mano derecha, golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda tratando de verse amenazante ante el chico. El que se encontraba sentado en la camilla trato de incorporarse, pero no se sentía del todo bien, así que termino por desplomarse en la cama sin poder hacer nada.

-Calma, calma, ya les digo. Aunque no se por que quieren saber eso…- Suspiro y se encogió de hombros- Recuerdo que fui a un bar hace unos días, con mis amigos. Decían que había una anciana que hacía predicciones y hacía que tus sueños se hicieran realidad- Se detuvo y no dijo nada más

-¿Y no fueron a hablar con ella?-Pregunto Sam

-Sí, Fuimos a ver a la tal anciana y estaba en una mesa con una bola de cristal que tenía en el centro… Mis amigos me dijeron que si me sentaba solo con esa anciana me iban a pagar toda la cerveza que quisiera, así que ni como no aprovecharla- Sonrió. Y Dean asintió con esto también sonriendo- Me acerque a ella y me senté en una silla. Le dije que me hiciera famoso con las chicas y ella pareció que no me escucho, pero empezó a sacar muchas de quien sabe donde y las puso en la mesa. Recuerdo que me quito un cabello y me hecho una cosa rara que parecía agua y también recuerdo que dijo algo sobre unas rosas…- Los hermanos se vieron como si ambos hubieran dicho al mismo momento en su mente '' ¡Bingo!''-… Después de eso, todo esta por partes. La bruja desaparece y mis amigos me tocaban el hombro y se comportaban muy extraño conmigo… Desde ese entonces no he hablado con ellos-agacho su cabeza suspirando. Dean junto ambas manos colocando sus codos en sus rodillas quedando inclinado hacía adelante.

-Y si tocas a alguien más, ¿pasa lo mismo?-Volvió a preguntar el menor de los hermanos

-Si, pero he tratado de ignorarlo, aunque siempre es igual- Le dirigió la mirada a ambos chicos. Excelente, había alguien igual a Dean, solamente tendrían que preguntarle a que bar había ido

-¿Hace cuanto dijiste que habías ido?- Pregunto ahora Dean, el que había estado callado ya por un buen rato

-Hace como cinco días

-¿Y a que bar fuiste?- ahora pregunto él menor

-A old drunk, el que esta casi saliendo de la ciudad- ''Maldita anciana'' rio el de ojos verdes para sus adentros. Dándole las gracias al chico y diciéndole que se mejorara, los hermanos salieron de esa habitación dirigiéndose hacía la salida del bar para ir a un restaurant y hablar de lo ocurrido

* * *

***Extra*** (Aclaración: Esto solamente es con más detalle que dijeron Dean y Castiel cuando están en el cine… si no quieren, no lo lean pero para los que sí, ¡aquí esta! Por cierto, tiene _**SPOILER **_ de la película de ''El planeta de los simios'' así que sí aún no haz visto la película y tienes todos los deseos del mundo de verla, no lo leas :D)

-¡Hahahahaha!- Se escuchaba la risa de Dean por toda la sala.- ¡Cesar, te había extrañado!- Grito despacio hablándole a la película. Se habían metido a ver la película de ''El planeta de los simios: confrontación'' Desde que el de ojos verdes había visto por casualidad la primera película, había deseado con todo su ser ver la segunda

-Dean, ¿a quién le hablas?- Pregunto Castiel, al notar las reacciones de Dean

-¡Shh! Ve la película- Dijo con emoción inclinándose más hacía adelante. El ángel suspiro y rio para sus adentros. Al final termino también concentrándose viendo la película. Realmente parecía buena, aunque no sabía por que los simios estaban hablando. Y ese simio rojo tenía la cara aplastada… aunque parecía simpático.

…

Algunos simios se veían montados de unos caballos, cosa que no se ve todos los días

-Dean, ¿Es posible que los simios monten caballos?- Pregunto Castiel

-¡Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta!- contesto sonriendo- No se, ¿tal vez? ¡Aunque sería genial caminar por la calle y ver a un simio montado de un caballo!- El ángel se rio para sus adentros

…

-Dean, ¿que le pasa a la simio?- hablo Castiel después de tanto que avanzo la película, cuando llego a la escena donde la simio mujer, esposa de César, estaba teniendo un hijo

-Esta pariendo

-¿Partiendo?-no había escuchado bien

-Si, a su hijo- al igual que Castiel, este no lo escucho

-¿¡Qué!?- El ángel volteo rápido hacía la pantalla del cine y observo la escena. ¿Partiendo a su hijo? ¡Pero, eso es sádico! ¿Quién partiría a su propio hijo?

…

Escenas más delante se mostraba a César, en un gran árbol donde parecía que era una casa donde se encontraban él, su esposa y unos humanos. Cuando César gira hacía al lado, ve al simio ''Koba'' y este le dispara con un arma.

-¡Traidor!- Grito Castiel casi a los cuatro vientos. Muchas miradas se dirigieron hacía él y empezaron a reír. Este solo se aclaro la garganta y, no como todos los días, se sintió avergonzado.

-Jajaja me alegra que lo disfrutes, Castiel- Rio Dean riendo al igual que todos. ''Es divertido estar con Dean'' Pensó Castiel y se dispuso a seguir mirando la película

…

Ahora había una escena en la que estaba ocurriendo una guerra. Todo era sangre, muerte y destrucción. Castiel quedo impresionado… buenos efectos especiales, mucho fuego, había mucha violencia

-¿Cómo las personas pueden disfrutar esto? Es mucho ''BOOM''- E imito una bomba con sus manos. Dean lo miro y se soltó riendo, eso no era de todos los días.

-Si, tienes razón, pero esta buena ¡Admítelo!- y con esto volvió su mirada a la pantalla. ''Castiel parece un niño pequeño''

* * *

Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la película? :D


End file.
